Lecciones de baile
by Lily.loops
Summary: Miyako le ha invitado a la boda de su hermana. Ken odia bailar. ¿De qué será capaz el joven para complacer a su novia?


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

**Sumary**: Miyako le ha invitado a la boda de su hermana. Ken odia bailar. ¿De qué será capaz el joven para complacer a su novia?

* * *

**Lecciones de baile**

Ken acaricia su cabello mientras percibe el delicioso olor a lavanda que éste desprende. Miyako se ha quedado dormida como siempre y Ken se reprende a sí mismo por hacerle caso y acceder a ver una película en su sala ya que no importa la hora del día que fuese o la película en cuestión siempre que hacían esto Miyako se perdía en el reino de los sueños irremediablemente por lo que el joven no comprendía como seguía proponiendo hacer aquello si ambos sabían cómo es que en realidad iba a acabar.

Coge las palomitas del regazo de su novia y comienza a comer preguntándose cuanto tardara la protagonista del film en darse cuenta que su nuevo novio es un espía del servicio secreto y porque cuando despierta los rizos de su rubio cabello y su maquillaje están impecables.

Pero su principal pregunta es, ¿Por qué sigue dejando que sea Miyako la que escoja las películas?

Se mueve un poco intentando no despertarla pero es que ha quedado en una posición un tanto incómoda y la cabeza de su chica comienza a hacerle dormir la pierna así que trata de acomodarla de manera que ésta pueda seguir durmiendo pero también de manera que Ken no tenga que perder alguna extremidad. Ella suelta un par de gemidos y él espera que su delicadeza sea suficiente para no despertarla.

-¿Ken?

La voz de su suegro le toma tan de sorpresa que ha dejado caer la cabeza de Miyako de golpe sobre su regazo lo cual ocasiona dos cosas: la primera, que ésta se despierte abruptamente mientras mira asustada sin entender que pasa y la segunda, que Ken reciba el impacto en su entrepierna con toda la entereza que puede.

-Papá nos has asustado. –se queja la menor de los Inoue.

Ken se pone de pie rápidamente y como es común en su persona adopta una pose de firmeza y aplomo digna de un caballero. Le tiende la mano al padre de su novia y éste la estrecha.

-Buenas noches. –dice con cortesía. –No lo oímos llegar.

-Eso es porque he sido silencioso para atraparte en caso de que estuvieras metiéndole mano a mi hija. –confiesa el señor Inoue con toda la simpleza del mundo.

Ken se pone rojo hasta las orejas y Miyako rueda los ojos. Sin duda el joven Ichijouji nunca se acostumbrara a la manera tan extrovertida y descarada de ser de todos los miembros de esa familia. Para él los temas que ellos tocan con tanta ligereza le hacen ponerse tan incómodo que ha habido veces que desearía poder huir antes de enfrentar la libertad a la hora de hablar que se vive en casa de los Inoue.

-Papá. –le reprende su hija menor. –No molestes a Ken.

Éste suspira ante el hecho de que tenga que ser ella la que le defiende pero decide no decir nada. Principalmente porque no tiene nada que decir, claro.

-Es broma, hijo. –el hombre le palmea la espalda. –Sabemos que eres un chico respetuoso, por eso no hay problema que te pases las vacaciones en mi sillón.

Ken, a sus diecisiete años de edad ha sido respetuoso toda su vida (excepto por aquella corta etapa de Kaiser, es cierto, pero eso no se recuerda) por lo que sólo asiente.

-¿Ya le has hablado de la boda de Chizuru, cariño?

Miyako niega.

-Claro papá pero no le he invitado aún. –se queja. -En fin, Ken, mi hermana se casa el sábado, ¿Quieres ir a la boda conmigo?

En cualquier otra ocasión Ken habría puesto una excusa o le habría explicado a su novia de manera muy detallada los motivos por los que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería no, sin embargo en frente de su suegro y con esos ojos acusadores viéndolos de manera decidida (los de Miyako, no los de su padre) se vio en la forzosa necesidad de sonreír.

-Será un placer.

…

-¿Qué le has dicho qué?

Ken le pasó el balón a su mejor amigo y Daisuke se lo pateó con demasiada fuerza. Tanta que el joven Ichijouji se vio tentado a tomarlo y lanzarle a Motomiya en plena cara.

-Le dije que iría a la boda con ella.

-Oh, vamos amigo. –habla el moreno. -¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Las chicas se vuelven locas en las bodas!

-¿Qué?

-Hablo en serio, Ichijouji. –repone el que solía ser su líder de aventuras. –Hormonas y más hormonas y cuando menos lo pienses Miyako tendrá metida en la cabeza la idea de casarse.

-¿A caso has ido a una boda? –pregunta Ken. Niega con la cabeza y luego corrige: -¿A caso has hablado con una mujer además de tu madre y tu hermana?

-No me creas, ya lo verás… -promete Motomiya mientras alza su puño al cielo. –Te acordarás de mí, Ichijouji.

Ken resopla.

-Ni siquiera es eso lo que me preocupa, Daisuke.

-¿Entonces qué es? –pregunta el aludido.

-Pues que ¿Sabes lo que se hace en las bodas? –Al no obtener respuesta se contesta a sí mismo. –Bailar. Eso es lo que se hace en las bodas, amigo.

Daisuke lo mira fijamente y se da cuenta, por la cara de seriedad que ha puesto Ichijouji y la manera en la que ha empezado a sudar como si se encontrara en un sauna que éste no está bromeando y que realmente la razón por la cual se haya tan cómicamente asustado por llevar a su novia a una boda es por el hecho de que no parece saber bailar.

Y como el buen amigo que es decide que echarse a reír es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Ken observa a Daisuke con recelo mientras se pregunta cómo es que no ha llamado a alguien más maduro para dialogar su dilema (vamos, que hasta Iori hubiese jugado un mejor papel que Motomiya) y luego recuerda que ese ser inmaduro y un poco bruto es su mejor amigo y que si no se lo contaba a él pues que no iba a contárselo a nadie.

-No entiendo porque te estás riendo, ¿A caso tú sabes bailar? –dice Ken enfadado.

-Pues crecí con una hermana mayor… -confiesa el moreno heredero del valor y la amistad. –Algo he aprendido.

El compañero de Wormmon observa a Daisuke con la boca abierta.

-¿Tú?

-¡Que no soy un bruto cualquiera!

-No, eso ya lo sé. –afirma Ken. –Sólo que no creí que bailar entrara dentro de tus…ya sabes…virtudes.

-Yo no lo llamaría una virtud. –alega Daisuke y Ken piensa que al menos es alguien modesto. –Lo llamaría un don.

Ken no puede evitar burlarse y Motomiya niega con la cabeza antes de jalarlo del brazo y de pronto colocar su morena mano en su espalda baja y sujetar la otra con la suya.

-Anda, te enseñaré Ichijouji.

El nombrado (que cabe mencionar, se ha puesto completamente rojo por el atrevimiento de su descarado amigo) niega con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Estás loco, vas a…

Pero inmediatamente se calla cuando Daisuke comienza a moverse de un lado para el otro mientras se tambalea y lo guía a seguir sus pasos. Demonios, realmente era cierto que el moreno no bailaba nada mal.

-¿Interrumpo?

La voz burlona de alguien les sacó de su pequeño momento e hizo que Ken empujara a Daisuke lo más rápido que pudo y que pusiera cara de circunstancia. Mientras tanto Takeru sonreía de manera burlona con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Hikari se cubría la boca para evitar reír de la cómica escena de la cual habían sido testigos por accidente.

El joven que portaba el emblema de la bondad enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo pero trató de toser para disimularlo.

-¡No es lo que parece, Kari! –exclama Daisuke agitando sus manos. –Ichijouji me ha obligado.

-¿Yo? –se indigna el aludido. –Has sido tú quien me ha tomado de la cintura, Daisuke.

-¡No me levantes falsos y menos delante de Hikari! –se altera el moreno mientras corre hacia la dulce elegida de la luz quien a pesar de ser un señorita educada y respetuosa nunca ha podido evitar burlarse un poco de Daisuke, hoy no es la excepción. –Kari, no te rías.

-Es que ha sido gracioso. –admite la susodicha. –Realmente creo que hacen una pareja hermosa, Miyako debería cuidarse las espaldas.

Takeru suelta una carcajada ante las palabras de su amiga y esto sólo sirve para hacer rabiar más a Motomiya quien se ha puesto a hacer un berrinche de lo lindo mientras le explica a Hikari las razones por las que él no tendría una relación con Ichijouji empezando por a) "no es mi tipo" b) "se queja por todo" y c) "vamos, que a mí me gustas tú. "

Mientras Daisuke echa su rollo a la compañera de Gatomon Takeru le pregunta a Ken la verdadera razón de aquella escena de la que acaban de ser testigos. El novio de Miyako suspira y sin más remedio termina contando todo lo que le acontece actualmente.

-Así que no sabes bailar… -musita el rubio. –Eso es sencillo, pídele ayuda a Hikari.

Ken sonríe mientras recuerda que efectivamente, a su amiga Yagami le gusta el baile y supone que no tendría mayor problema en ayudarlo así que toma a Daisuke del cuello de la camiseta y lo aleja de la chica mientras se acerca a ella preparándose mentalmente para rogar.

-Hikari, necesito un favor. –habla él. -¿Podrías enseñarme a bailar lo básico en dos días? –pregunta de manera desesperada.

La castaña le sonríe de manera conciliadora y asiente.

-Claro que puedo, Ken. –finalmente accede. –Empezaremos mañana mismo.

El aludido responde la sonrisa y finalmente vuelve a respirar tranquilo.

…

Han quedado de verse el jueves así que Ken llega tan puntual como le es posible a la casa de Hikari. No va a negar que está nervioso porque es él y se le nota a leguas cuando algo le pone ligeramente incómodo, sin embargo él y Kari se llevan realmente bien y espera que eso sea de ayuda para poder relajarse un poco y no lucir como un completo pelmazo en frente de la castaña… o de Miyako y su familia, ya que estamos.

Es Taichi quien abre la puerta.

-¿Así que también vas a estar tú aquí? –rueda los ojos. –Vamos, que es el cuarto de mi hermana no una discoteca para hombres.

Ken nota inmediatamente que Taichi está un poco molesto y entiende el motivo de pronto. En la habitación de Kari se encuentran Daisuke y Takeru, jugando alegremente con la consola del hermano mayor de su amiga. Taichi gruñe por lo bajo mascullando algo sobre "muchachos aprovechados" y "ya no tiene la edad de meter hombres en su habitación" pero finalmente y tras muchas malas miradas se marcha de allí y les deja solos.

Pronto el elegido de la bondad entra en pánico.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunta.

-No nos lo íbamos a perder por nada. –dice Daisuke sonriente. –Además Kari nos dejó venir.

-No creo poder hacerlo si están aquí… -se queja el Ichijouji.

-Oh vamos, Ken. –habla Takeru con la vista fija en la pantalla. –Ni notaras que estamos aquí. Además en la boda tendrás que bailar frente a más gente, te servirá, créeme.

Ken se gira hacia Hikari en busca de ayuda. Ésta se encoge de hombros.

-Takeru tiene razón. –completa finalmente la chica. –Además no podía negarles venir, me han traído dulces.

Ken suspira mientras se pregunta a sí mismo si pronto aparecerán Gatomon, Wormmon y los otros por el ordenador y tendrá que bailar frente a ellos también. Decide que no le importa, que si es algo que tiene que hacer por Miyako lo hará y punto.

Así que Kari les ha puesto la consola en silencio y ha prendido la grabadora. La chica ha recorrido todos los muebles para dejarles el mayor espacio posible y Ken no puede agradecerle más su ayuda. Ella sonríe y comienza a tocar una pieza de música de salón. Ken no está muy seguro cómo es que debe de tomar a la castaña, sobre todo porque en esa misma casa se encuentran tres chicos que van a matarle si comete el movimiento equivocado, de eso está seguro.

Afortunadamente es ella la que toma sus manos y las acomoda en el lugar indicado, luego coloca su delgada mano en su hombro y comienza a girar. Es más que obvio para todos que Ken no posee ritmo alguno y tras una risa de Daisuke se cohíbe aún más y comienza a pisotear a Hikari.

-Lo siento. –se disculpa por cuarta ocasión.

-Son los nervios. –dice la amable chica. –Anda, todo está bien, sólo sígueme.

Él obedece y trata de imitar sus movimientos. De pronto se da cuenta que eso es realmente más fácil de lo que parece y se le ocurre incluso darle a la castaña un giro sobre su eje. Ésta tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja así que supone que no debe estar tan mal.

-Qué bonito, Ken. –murmura Takeru. –Ya hasta la has hecho girar.

-No vayas a marear a Miyako. –agrega Daisuke. –Que nos queda claro desde la ida al parque de diversiones que vomita con facilidad.

Ken se atraganta con su saliva.

-No seas tonto, no vas a marearla ha sido un detalle increíble. –le tranquiliza la Yagami. -¿Te parece si ponemos algo más movido?

El aludido asiente y ella cambia la melodía. Pone una melodía con más tones y sones y empieza a explicarle como debe bailar con ella de esa manera.

-Es igual pero más rápido y menos rígido. –explica Kari. –Vamos, inténtalo.

Hikari vuelve a colocar sus manos sobre ella y a moverse. Ken trata de imitarla pero sus movimientos son torpes e inadecuados y termina bajando sus manos más de lo debido. Hikari por vergüenza se abstiene de decir algo (que sabe que no lo ha hecho a propósito) sin embargo Daisuke, quien está rojo de coraje, sí que va a decirlo.

-¡Quítale las manos del trasero a Hikari! –grita furioso.

Ken se ha puesto rojo cual tomate y Hikari se muerde los labios intentando no reír, vamos que hasta Takeru ha dejado la consola para ver que ha pasado.

-Yo…lo siento Hikari ha sido un accidente… -balbucea el jovencito.

-Lo sé, Ken.

-¡Eres un cerdo, Ichijouji! –clama Daisuke aireadamente. –No puedo creerlo, estoy indignado.

Se pone de pie y se dirige a salir de la habitación. Ken se desparrama hasta el suelo sin poder ver a la única chica presente a los ojos. Takeru se ha quedado sin saber que decir y Hikari sigue aguantando la risa. De pronto Taichi asoma su cabeza por la puerta y es lo que faltaba para que Ken terminara de clamar su desdicha.

-¿A caso he escuchado que alguien te toco el trasero?

…

Daisuke va enfadado caminando por la calle sin creerse el descaro de Ken Ichijouji de haberle tocado el culo a la chica de la cual está enamorado cuando se supone que son mejores amigos. Tampoco puede creer el hecho de que Kari no haya hecho nada al respecto y se haya quedado tan campante.

-Será desgraciado… -se queja en voz alta cuando sin quererlo se encuentra un rostro familiar.

-¿Está todo bien, Daisuke?

Se trata de Iori Hida y sus acusadores ojos verdes que parecen quererlo leer como libro. Ese niño y sus ojos gigantescos iban a enloquecerlo simplemente porque sentía que no había nada que le pudiese ocultar.

-¡Ken le ha estado tocando el culo a Hikari en mis narices! –se limita a chillar y luego se aleja de la escena sin más que decir.

Iori, quien ha quedado pasmado ante tal declaración, sopesa sus opciones.

Él no es un chico entrometido, nunca se metería en esos embrollos de adolescentes en los que Daisuke solía involucrarse, menos si era un tema que realmente no le concernía. Sin embargo se trataba de Miyako, quien era su mejor amiga y a quien su novio al parecer le estaba jugando chueco. Su honor no podría permitirse guardar un secreto así, sin mencionar que él siempre se olió que podía haber algo entre Ken y Kari, que todo ese asunto de la oscuridad y eso a él le venía muy sospechoso…

Mientras se preguntaba que debía hacer supuso que lo correcto sería decirle a Miyako todo y dejar que ella tomase cartas en el asunto pero sin verse él cómo un indiscreto así que decidió finalmente que la cosa más honorable que podía hacer sería dejarle un mensaje anónimo.

Una vez que lo pensó más se dio cuenta que quizás no había nada de honorable en dejar un mensaje sin poner el remitente pero… bueno, que él no quería ser considerado el chismoso del grupo y que así nadie iba a volver a contarle nada nunca.

Sonrió satisfecho con sus decisiones mientras se pensaba que poner en dicho mensaje.

…

La siguiente mañana Ken había decidido que había sufrido ya demasiada humillación y que esta vez iban a ensayar en su casa. Después de que Ken se había mudado a Odaiba sus padres habían adquirido un departamento en el mismo vecindario que algunos de sus amigos así que citó a Hikari allí para poder terminar lo empezado.

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró el joven. -¿Cómo que tendrás una reunión con tus amigas?

Su madre asiente.

-Así es hijo, siento no haberte avisado pero fue de último minuto. –explica la mujer. –Estoy segura que tu amiga y tú podrán hacer sus cosas sin preocuparse, aunque ya sabes que no tienes permitido chicas en la habitación.

Ken suspiró mientras pensaba cual sería la extremidad que menos le dolería romperse para poner como excusa sobre el por qué no iba a ir a la boda de Chizuru porque definitivamente no va a bailar en frente de todas las amigas de su madre. Pronto Hikari estaba fuera de su casa y tras éste explicarle la situación la castaña se piensa una solución medianamente buena.

-Ensayemos en el parque. –opina ella. –Es tan temprano que dudo que haya alguien, además tendremos espacio.

-Si no queda de otra. –termina accediendo sin remedio.

Ella lleva su grabadora de baterías y él lleva sus dos pies izquierdos y pronto están listos para comenzar el ensayo. Ken la sujeta y ella comienza a guiarle una vez más. Para su fortuna es un nuevo baile lento y al parecer ya no apesta tanto como el día anterior.

-Lo haces muy bien, Ken. –sonríe la chica. –Sin duda Miyako quedará fascinada.

…

Al día siguiente Ken llega a casa de Miyako para ir juntos a la boda de Chizuru. Ella le abre la puerta y en lugar de darle un beso, como suele hacer siempre que se saludan, le suelta tremenda bofetada en la cara. Éste no sabe qué hacer o decir así que termina rompiéndose.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hice? –pregunta, en un tono de voz demasiado alto para su molesta novia.

-¡Y todavía te enfadas! –chilla ella. –Eres el colmo.

-¿El colmo? ¡Pero no tienes idea lo que he pasado yo por ti! –se queja Ken. –Como por ejemplo pasar tres horas en un parque en pleno sol y recibir más de cuatro balonazos en la cara de niños sin puntería alguna.

-¿Y eso porque ha sido por mí? –se enoja más la peli lila. –Tienes mucho que explicarme Ken.

Éste gruñe.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como porque se dice que andas por allí tocándole el culo a Hikari, por ejemplo. –alega la Inoue menor.

Ken se pone rojo pero no de vergüenza, no esta vez es de puro coraje.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado tú de eso? –cuestiona.

-¡O sea que no lo niegas!

-Sólo respóndeme, Miyako. –ruega el de ojos azules.

Ella resopla.

-Me lo ha dicho Iori. –confiesa la jovencita. –Que sigue creyendo que si firma sus cartas como "Armadillo" nadie sospechara que se trata de él.

Ken rueda los ojos pero no por el descuido de su amigo más joven, sino porque el malentendido que seguramente ha provocado Daisuke le parece la estupidez más grande de todo el planeta Tierra y del Digital, si se puede.

-Y no sólo eso. –continúa hablando Miyako. –Que Mimi me ha mandado un mensaje que te ha visto con Hikari en el parque, muy juntos y pegados. –ella está roja de furia. -¿Me quieres explicar que tanto te pasa con Hikari y porque ésta no se contenta con tener ya a dos chicos babeando tras ella?

El Ichijouji aprieta los puños.

-Lo que pasa es que Hikari ha estado enseñándome a bailar para no quedar como un completo idiota en frente de toda la gente de la boda. –dice finalmente. –Pero al parecer he quedado como un completo idiota de todas maneras.

Miyako, como la buena mujer bipolar que es, decide que esta ha sido la declaración más tierna que ha recibido de parte de su novio así que olvida su enojo anterior y se lanza a sus brazos sin siquiera meditarlo. Ken la atrapa en el aire y la abraza contra sí porque ahora que ella le ha perdonado no quiere ni siquiera correr el ligero riesgo de que se le pase ese buen humor que ha sacado de no sé dónde.

-¡Todo eso es lo más dulce que alguien ha hecho por mí! –exclama la jovencita.

Ken se abstiene de preguntar cómo el tocarle el trasero a su mejor amiga entra en la categoría de dulce porque al final entiende que ha sido el conjunto de todo lo que ha hecho a su novia ablandarse.

-Eres perfecto Ken, bailes o no. –le dice ella. –Además, créeme cuando veas mis movimientos vas a olvidarte de no querer parecer un tonto, nadie te volteará a ver a ti te lo puedo asegurar.

Unas horas más tarde el joven Ken Ichijouji se ha dado cuenta que su novia tiene la boca llena de razón y es que con sus movimientos tan exagerados y estrafalarios sus dos pies izquierdos pasan a segundo plano.

Tal vez no son los mejores bailarines de la boda y tal vez le hayan dejado el ojo morado al novio, pero sin duda son los que más se divierten en toda la noche y también los más enamorados, quizá después de los recién casados…

Miyako alarga las manos y hace el baile del ave y Ken sólo se puede reír y pegarla a su cuerpo porque la ama y porque cada locura con ella es invaluable sin importar todas las humillaciones y malentendidos que pasó para llegar a aquel momento y sin importar tampoco que le hubiese dejado la mejilla roja por toda la velada, Miyako es la mujer que ama y está seguro de que al menos con ella no va a aburrirse nunca.

* * *

Wow un Kenyako, ni yo me lo esperaba.

Gracias por leer y un abrazo


End file.
